The Prince and his Tiger
by Aguna
Summary: Summary: Because Prince Robin refused Terra as his wife, she decides to humiliate him by making him fall in lust with his pet. Luckily Raven turns him into a neko. Fluffy pet story with Slade as neko.


Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Same-sex relationships, Terra bashing, and fluffiness

Summary: Because Prince Robin refused Terra as his wife, she decides to humiliate him by making him fall in lust with his pet. Luckily Raven turns him into a neko. Fluffy pet story with Slade as neko.

Robin's POV

_Slade's POV_

Raven's POV

The Prince and His Tiger

Prince Robin, crowned prince of Gotham and current ruler of the striving village of Jump, was bored out of his mind as he waited for the arrival of some foreign royalty to his court, his white tiger lounging at his feet. One might think that running an expanding village would be interesting, but no, it was far from it.

Everything was extremely diplomatic, which meant hours and hours on end of discussions with other royals.  
>The only light at the end of the tunnel for Robin was his watch. As ruler of the village he took up the head law-enforcement position. A privilege his people had been astonished to see him fulfill. At first there had been some hesitation, but that all disappeared when he had proved himself a capable warrior. And in time the people of Jump had come to rely on their prince.<p>

Behind Robin was his first wife, Princess Raven, who wore a neutral expression on her face. As soon as their eyes met, however, she gave a soft smile and a little yawn, proving that she felt the same way as her husband. Princess Kory, Robin's second wife, just looked curiously at the two of them. Raven blushed and Robin shot her a teasing grin. The first wife rolled her eyes and sat up properly in her throne. The prince really loved his two wives, only not romantically.

Yes, as prince Robin had the right to a harem and yet couldn't enjoy it, and why? Because even though same-sex relationships weren't seen as perversion against nature, but they were still seen as not proper. As the future ruler of a large kingdom Robin had to be respected if he wanted to maintain good diplomatic relations with the surrounding territories. It was a small step from lack-of-respect to war, therefore the prince had decided that peace was more important than sex.

Prince Robin's first wedding had been out of private agreement. He and Raven had known each other since they were children. Raven's father was a cruel man who wanted to marry her off as soon as possible. Their wedding had been approved by their parents and had built an alliance between the two kingdoms. As for the pair, Raven wouldn't have to fear the possibility of a cruel husband and could live her life as she wished, within respectable boundaries naturally, and Robin wouldn't have to worry about some air-headed princess that would actually try to seduce him. After all, explaining why a healthy young male would refuse an esthetically pleasing female could prove quite troublesome.

Robin's second wife really wasn't for him, she was for Raven. The girl had been smitten with the younger woman for quite some time so he decided to intervene. The request for the prince to have a second wife had been readily accepted; an additional woman increased the chance of a male heir significantly and the fact that Robin wanted more women opened the door for more political marriages. And if his two wives were seen kissing, it was assumed that it was an order from their husband. Apparently a man having many women was a good thing and one female kissing another as well. However gay people were "unnatural". Sometimes Robin despaired over his people's so-called intelligence...  
>As if he wanted to see his wives, who he thought of a sisters, kissing. Or worse.<p>

Raven and Kory had gotten together after a short while and Robin was happy for them, if not a little lonely...  
>The prince's hand stopped caressing the white tiger at his feet as his mind wandered and this cause the animal to growl slightly. "Sorry, I had a silly human moment." Robin said quietly before continuing to pet his companion. The answering purr made the prince laugh. Slade always knew how to brighten his mood...<p>

_The white tiger closed his right eye as he felt his human's hand being to caress again. The little human had saved him from the other smelly humans a while back. They had caged him and made him fight not only other tigers but also sometimes other humans and they laughed while the watched him eat the soft meat. During this time he had even lost his left eye. It had surprised him when a nice-smelling human had defeated the larger ones and then drew closer to his cage. Since the human acted non-threatening and had defeated his enemies, he allowed the young male to come close. This was a good decision because this human, who he later learned was called Robin, took care of his wounds and seemed happy when he purred. A sudden noise had interrupted their little moment at the humans that had previously been defeated challenged them again. This time he attacked. His human watched in shock, but not in fear at his display of strength, and it was then that he decided that they would be pack._

_Ever since then the white tiger had rarely left his human's side. The human was weaker than he was and as alpha it was his duty to protect his pack member. He watched as often times other humans would bow before his omega, feeling a huge sense of pride. If they bowed to his human, they bowed to him._

_A sudden high noise destroyed the peaceful mood. He had been here long enough to understand that the noise meant other humans had come to visit his human. A female entered the room, and in his opinion she smelled disgusting. The fur on her head was a dirty blonde color and her sloppy movements showed that she wouldn't survive a day on her own. As if it couldn't get any worse, the white tiger soon discovered that the sound she emitted hurt his ears. His human answered her in soft, melodic tones. Apparently they did not get along because the female's voice rose higher and the softness left his pack member's words. Growing impatient, he rose and barred his teeth. The female looked startled, then fearful and both he and his human relaxed slightly. With a last high-pitched noise, the dreadful human disappeared._

_However, instead of relaxing like the rest of them the female with the dark hair looked slightly afraid and remained tense. Trying to sooth his human, he pushed slightly against the younger male and rubbed himself along his body. After all with the smelly female away there were no more intruders in their home. Therefore he didn't understand what happened when his human tensed even more and quickly fled the room, the other nice females on his heels._

Raven was aghast. Just who did this girl Terra think she was? She claimed that because Robin didn't like her, there was something wrong with him. The little snot even demanded that the prince break his bond with her and Kory because she would be "all he needed."

Of course Robin had refused. Her brother in all-but-blood would not simply discard her over something so petty. But what Terra had said at the end of their meeting worried Raven. The girl had used a basic aphrodisiac spell to make the prince fall in lust with the first animal he saw; his pet tiger Slade.

Aphrodisiac spells were easy to break in theory, one just had to fulfill the need and all would be settled. However a prince with an animal? Such an act would bring shame to his family, just thinking about the possible consequences made Raven's head spin. The kingdom was powerful, but they needed the respect of others if they didn't want to start a war.

No, there had to be another solution. Upon entering her room Raven started to flip through several books. She really didn't know how to break the spell, except for the obvious. She froze as she landed on a page with several pictures, and she smirked slightly as she read the spell. After all, who could blame the prince is he was cursed? Raven left he room and the book laid open, bearing images of humanoid demons...

Prince Robin had escaped to Kory's room during this. The girl loved all kinds of scents and used many in her quarters. So many that they gave Robin a headache, but at least he would be safe from his pet, who had an even more sensitive nose than he did and avoided the place at all costs. The prince didn't know what to do next; sexual intercourse was out of the question, but what else was there? Send the tiger away? It was the only solution. It was days like these that Robin hated being the prince, these things only ever seemed to happen to royals.

"Robin." The young man looked up as Raven entered with a small bag. "I found a way out." He smiled, of course his sister would find a way. "I need your pet to sit still in a circle." His first wife said with a mysterious smile.

"Sure." Robin went back to the entrance hall, the lust he felt when he saw his tiger there was truly disorienting. Clapping twice, the tiger jumped to his side and together they walked to Raven's ritual room.

"You have to sit there with Slade." She said, indication a place on the ground that was covered in runes. Doing as told, the prince and his pet waited as Raven lit a few candles around them and began to chant. "Bestiola lemures prabere hodie bestia opes, ut id servire et patrocinor arbitor rex."

As the chant ended the candles started to huge amounts of white smoke, covering the two males in the room. A few seconds later, the smoke disappeared and Robin sat there as he had been, but the tiger had changed. Instead of an animal sitting there, there was a very built, very naked, man slightly older than Robin. He had white cat ears and a white and black stripped tail. As Robin looked over at the kneeling male he couldn't help but stare, a bright pink blush covering his face. A highly amused chuckle shocked him out of his stupor. "I turned him into a neko, a mix of human and cat traits. They are generally viewed as demons because of their superior strength, and he is bound to you as a protector. Owning a demon is a very high honor and is seen as proof of skill, the things you will have to do in order for you to be around him should be overlooked compared to your open display of power." Raven said with a slight smirk.

Robin silently agreed with her, Raven's father had been proof enough of that. The man ruled a small kingdom, but thanks to several rituals it was seen as a huge threat. His first wife's access to magic had been passed down, and continued to research more spells on her own. Her display of this magic, and the fact that she used it for her husband and not her father, would impress the other kingdoms and infer that whatever power her former land held was now transferred to Gotham.

Robin stood up but his eyes wandered down to the man kneeling at his feet. His "tiger" had short white hair, a white goatee, sharp teeth that looked like fangs, and those adorable cat ears. The prince gave a dreamy sigh and ignored his sisters giggling as his eyes continued downwards, across a muscular chest and washboard abs until they came to a white happy trail that led even further downwards too...

Prince Robin's mind went blank. Or rather, the blood decided to occupy a much more enjoyable place opposed to his brain.

_The newly transformed man shifted at Robin's feet, before he looked up, his single ice blue eye boring into his humans bright blue ones. His long white tale moved lazily as he started to sniff the air. His pack member was obviously aroused, and had been every since the annoying blonde female had left._

_That couldn't be because of that human, could it? He growled, highly displeased. His omega would only be allowed to mate with someone as worthy as himself. The "tiger" paused. If his Robin had been aroused by the female, shouldn't he have been ready to mate with her while the female was still here?_

_No, that couldn't be it. But what had changed? He stretched and notice that his movements were different. Looking at himself, he saw that he appeared human... The hormone level of his human increased as he did this. Was Robin aroused because of his new form? Smirking, he rubbed himself against the prince and yes, the hormone level spiked again. His eye drank the younger male's body in; soft, shiny black fur on his head, slight muscularity, and those beautiful blue eyes._

_A soft cough interrupted the "tiger's" thoughts. Ah yes, there was another human in the room. He growled at the female who took a few steps back. "Get a room you two." She said cheekily and the arousal from Robin died down as his human stuttered. Their den was an acceptable place for their coupling, he decided, and taking one of Robin's hands he made their way there. His human stumbled along, so after a moment he turned around and picked him up, only to carry him bridal style to the bed._

_"Slade?" The "tiger's" human sounded confused. But why? Robin was obviously ready to mate and so was he, so what was the problem? Wasn't his omega in heat? Was it because his body had changed? Did his omega question his strength? To be honest he didn't even know his own strength. Of course his human would refuse him, after all he had been turned into another human and humans were weak. But Robin was strong, one of the strongest humans that he knew. Should he fight him to prove that he was alpha? He had never attacked his human, there had never been a need to, and now a frightened or unwilling mate would be counter-productive._

_The "tiger" followed Robin onto the bed, the black silk feeling even more pleasant than normal on his bare skin. The younger male had recovered slightly and tried to move away from him. Now that wouldn't do. The sex could wait, but they were pack and always shared a bed, even when he had been hurt and unable to fight. He draped his body across his human's and growled out: "Stay." His own voice surprised him, but he had been able to understand them, why shouldn't the humans be able to understand him? "Robin," he purred, "is my new body so revolting?"_

_The younger male blinked. "No..." The neko remained silent and waited for his human to elaborate. "I like your new body."_

_"Then why do you flee from me? Aren't we pack?"_

_"Of course we are...it's just, I..." The boy trailed off and blushed scarlet. "I've never had sex before." Robin looked down at his lap, as if ashamed._

_The "tiger" still didn't quite grasp the situation. He had never allowed his human to touch someone like that before, therefore his omega had been obedient and this pleased him. "You have never been touched by someone else because you are mine. I am proud of your behavior, little one." He tried to reassure Robin, rubbing his own body against the smaller one._

_"I'm yours?" Why did his human sound so surprised?_

_"You are my omega. I will kill anyone that comes near you." Instead of this placating his mate, Robin tensed up as if in fright. "I am still the same as before. I fought for you in the past, why do you act now as if that is something bad?"_

_"You can't kill others because they come near me!" Robin shouted._

_"They don't come near you now because I bare my teeth at them." Was his mate stupid? Well, as alpha he could think for the two of them. As long as his human carried out his duties to please him, the younger male didn't need to be intelligent._

_Robin opened his mouth again but the older male was tired of his mate's attitude. He pinned his human down, proving his strength. The air had become thick with their mixed arousal. Instead of waiting for Robin to speak, the neko leaned down and crushed their lips together. The battle between their tongues was brief and he started to plunder his mate's mouth with relish._

_A moan and the sensation of a growing on his thigh was all the "tiger" needed as incentive to become more daring. Ever-so-slowly he moved his extremely sharp nail along the clothing Robin wore, carefully cutting the material but not he soft flesh of his partner. As the top was removed he began licking along his mates chest, the hair-less skin tasted divine. He really was brilliant for choosing such a perfect omega. He let his left hand play with his human's now cherry-red nipples while the other made short work of Robin's trousers. The neko's mouth went down, his tongue slightly dipping into the younger male's navel while his hands pried his mate's knees apart. As his tongue trailed down even farther it milked the prince's cock for a few moments._

_By now the "tiger's" human was openly begging for his touch. He really shouldn't have waited, in the end his omega was always obedient. Moving away, he took a moment to simply look at his mate, who was offering himself up to his alpha. Flipping the younger male to thrust into him, the neko frowned as his cock barely moved and his mate gave a pained whimper. Robin moved slightly, still on all fours, and took a glass bottle out of his nightstand. He uncorked it and a clear, scentless oil poured onto his fingers. Robin pushed two oiled fingers into himself and started to move them before offering what was left in the bottle to the older man. The "tiger" crushed the glass in his right hand and covered his own cock with the liquid before forcing his omega's hands away and pushing into that wonderfully tight hole. On his third thrust, his mate made a particularly loud moan, so he tried to keep that angle. And by Robin's sounds, he seemed to be successful at this quest. A few minutes later his mate came, spilling more of his delicious juices. The neko used this moment to mark the younger males neck with his fangs, drawing a little bet of blood. With one more thrust he came as well._

_Exhausted, he fell down next to his mate who, to his amusement, was already asleep. As he felt a bit of essence leaking out of Robin, he got another idea. Careful not to wake the prince, he dipped two fingers into his own cum and started to massage it into his omega's neck and chest. Afterwords he took another bigger bottle of oil and sealed his mates entrance with it, so that his cum could dry deep into his skin. Satisfied that no one could question his claim of him, the "tiger" fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Robin._

Spell translation: Animal sprite give this animal power, so that it may serve and protect my king.


End file.
